


day after

by red_leader



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: ? - Freeform, Its 3 am, Kill m, M/M, Makeouts, Sinsworld, e - Freeform, kind of lol, not described though, they did the sexy, this is bad and short, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_leader/pseuds/red_leader
Summary: tom is irritated at himself and tord just wants to know why





	day after

4:AM.

it was 4 in the morning and tord awoke to a lump next to him. covered in his blankets. tord knew who it was, how could he forget? he was completely sober when it happened. and that must have scared him the most.

every once in awhile, tom is gentle. kind. tord adored the vibe that came off of him during those moments. just knowing that tom is capable of not being a total asshole was reassuring. something similar happened when tom was asleep. he just looked so… calm. god, that sounds creepy.

tord attempted to sit up suddenly before emitting a small wince. of course. he went down the hall, careful not to wake up tom and slipped into the bathroom. he didnt have a shirt on and his back ached with scratches and bruises. 

after taking a good dose of aspirin and setting the bottle down on tom’s end table, he put on a shirt and went into the kitchen to have a cup of coffee.

tord was anxious about tom’s reaction. he would most likely remember the same way tord did, but tom was not tord. tom will be pissed. ah, maybe he’ll understand and take care of it like a usual hangover. 

tom stumbled down the hallway a few seconds after tord’s first few sips of his coffee. tord understood by tom’s expression that his hopes were much too high.

tom didn’t utter a word. he just grabbed a cup of coffee and turned to go down the hall again.

“...i set some aspirin by your table.”

in response, tom turned around and shot tord a look he couldnt quite describe. 

“i got it. thanks.” except tom didnt sound thankful at all.

tord cleared his throat. “do you want to talk about it?”

tom responded in a small grunt. “there’s nothing to talk about. i’m fine.”

tord sat up without his mug and stood in front of tom. “clearly you aren’t feeling okay with… this. just tell me what’s bothering you.” this irritated tom. 

“why do i need to tell you anything? that was a one time thing. i don’t want you thinking we have some kind of… thing. going on. i can deal with my problems by myself.” 

tord took tom by the wrists and pulled him closer. tom’s face either reddened in surprise, embarrassment or frustration. probably a mix of all three, tord decided.

“what... what the fuck? do you think i’m this stupid? do you think i’m somehow your-”

during tom’s frustrated ramble, tord had moved his hands to tom’s hips and they were now only a few inches apart before tom slipped his arms around tord’s neck. there was a moment of silent endearment between the two roommates before tord pulled tom into a swift but passionate kiss. tord intended to pull away but oh no, tom wasn’t done yet. sure, there was other feelings into their situation but for the most part? tom was furious and wouldn’t let tord go right away. not now.

tom deepened the kiss and it wasn’t long before his tongue demanded entrance. tord happily obliged and pushed tom to the counter. tom let out a soft moan of approval, roughly kissing tord and exploring his mouth. tom’s hands lightly tugged at tord’s hair, combing through it.

tom eventually broke the kiss, leaving both men panting for breath. 

“i hate you.”

“...alright.”


End file.
